Harry Potter the Pirate Butler and Caretaker
by GilaKomik
Summary: His only wish is to find what happen to Sirius, somehow along the way he end up become the caretaker of a certain group of pirate. Let's not forget how trouble magnet Harry is it. This going to be a long troublesome adventure. Oh and at the same time trying to avoid Death proposal to become his Master.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English it's not my native

Disclaimer : Me own nothing... only the plotbunny

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Location :** The Death Chamber

**Time :** 11.30 pm

Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Live and many other name that the man himself refuse to acknowledge, stand in front of The Veil, the one that claimed his godfather, ignoring the whisper that coming from The Veil, thinking and rethinking about his not-so- rash decision to jump into The Veil searching for his godfather, Sirius Black. Also about what happen in the past that make him standing here.

_A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds something wrong with his body, namely his heart. He could feel it beating erratically against his chest. After one too many chest pain, he decide to meet Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse. A long check-up and a lecture how he should threat his body carefully, Madam Pomfrey finally release the result. _

_Irregular Heartbeat or in Muggle medical term Cardiac__ Dysrhythmia or Arrhythmia_

_Huh…_

_Although many arrhythmias are not life-threatening, in Harry case it's the other side of that.__ Apparently, been hit by curse when he was a kid, seven years of dangerous adventure, being a Horcrux and forcibly remove the said Horcrux with deathly curse, it does no wonder that his heart getting weak. Madam Pomfrey only gives him three years before his heart completely went out. After much arguing and pleading, Madam Pomfrey finally cave-in and agree to keep it secret at the same time Harry promised a monthly check-up. They manage to hold it for a month until he told Ginny. Harry realizes that he shouldn't keep her in dark about his condition. He tried to break-up with her (Again), afraid that she will become a young widower if they ever get married. She only look at him and slap him hard at his face and said, _

"_We will get through this together Harry James Potter. Whether you like it or not, I will stick with you until the end" _

_With such conviction in her voice, Harry could not help but hugged her tightly. All the stress that he had seems to melt away. Ginny just smiled and hug him back. In the end, Harry decides to tell his closest friend and family. Let's say that their reactions are expected._

A loud sound of screaming wakes Harry up from his thinking/musing position. This time no matter how much he tries to ignore the whispering voice is getting stronger. Harry glance down to his watch while avoiding staring at the chain that sticking out at his chest _(Because he didn't know either to laugh or mortified at Death jokes, taking times recreate the chain from one of the comic book James so fond of)_. It shows 11.45 pm.

Somehow he end-up bust the expectation and live for the next twenty years. When he told Ron about his predicament, Ron only snort at him and say "You're never follow the rules Harry, so it didn't surprise me," He married Ginny in a private ceremony, have a dream job (Auror, what else), and have three lovely children and a godson (He and Ginny later decide to adopt him after Andromeda passed away). Life never been so complete.

Or so he would like to think. There's a time when he having a heart attack that end with bed rest for days, driving him crazy or leaving him feverish and pain for days. True to her words, Ginny never left his side. His four children, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily always tried to help him ease the pain since they know about his sickness.

Maybe because of his own awareness about Death, or a long day on bed with nothing to do, the topic about The Veil and Sirius always come into his mind. As much he would like to ignore it, he can't help but wonder what will happen if he didn't go to the Ministry that fated day. Or what happen on the other side of The Veils. Hearing his theory about The Veils, Hermione enter into her research mode (much to his and Ron amusement). It's only takes her four month and two weeks to come to conclusion about The Veils. Yes, it's possible that The Veil lead to another reality. No, we didn't know it since it never been a record of about successful experiment. Harry pitch in that maybe only the dead could travel into another reality. In other word a reincarnation. That cause Hermione think for a while and agree for its possibility. The subject dropped after that.

That's how Harry here today. Having touched all three Hollows have make him entitle for Master of Death position. Fortunately he won't be the Master as he politely declines the offer. Death comes to him with an offer after his first serious and dangerous heart attack that leaves him unconscious for three day. He would heal him, if he agrees to be a Master. The downside of the deal? He became immortal. Harry turns it down the second the word immortal leave the Death mouth. However since he manages to gather all the Hollows, he would like to keep a few favors, in case he needs to use it later. That's how this crazy, idiotic and risky plan hatches. He keeps the plan close to himself. He asked Death to separate him from his body the moment he feel his death approaching. The result of this plan will end up with him and his parent along with Sirius and Remus in after life or he ends up in different reality that Sirius fall into.

**SNAP! CRACKLE! **

The sound of chain been snap into two make him look down at his chest. At the same time the bell tolls echo the chamber tell him it midnight. Half the chain sways gently on his chest. The other half fell down and slowly disappear. He could feel his body become lighter and he can breathe easier. Harry knows now it's the time. He gathers up all his Gryffindor bravery and jump into The Veil. Meanwhile at the 12 Grimmauld Place, the Potters and all their relative and close friend mourn of the passing their beloved father, brother and friend.

* * *

**New Reality**

**Location :** Somewhere on Island, at the beach

**Time :** Morning (Estimate time : 8.00 am-ish)

The sound of seagulls and the smells of the sea that wake him up from his sleep. Harry opens his eyes and stares at the clear blue sky before slowly it up. He looked around and at the same time uses his magic to sense if anyone hiding before him. Finding no one he let go a sigh and smile softly before look up at the sky again. He almost fails at the journey in the veil if not of his parent help. Apparently both of his and Hermione theory about The Veils were right. The afterlife and alternate reality, souls and reincarnation. But to go to other reality, you really need to be very lucky like Felix Felicis type of lucky. He almost goes into the afterlife thinking that the right one before his parent pulls him from there. He was shocked that his infamous Potter instinct fails him. After been hug to death by his parent (_Ahh… but you're already dead. Yohoho… Wait! Where's that come from?_). His dad tells him not worried about the mistake he made. Being in the between always mess up your brains.

They spend an hour talking about his life at the same time looking for the way to other world. He screamed like a girl that causing his father having a laughing fit while his mother only roll her eyes when a man in trench coats suddenly appear in front of them. His mother quickly launches an explanation to that man what they doing here while his father recovers from his laughing fit. Harry takes a good look at the man. He seems like any ordinary guys you meet at the street, what more interesting were his eyes. Beautiful clear blue eyes, like looking at the sky. (He understood now when his friend told him his eyes like a forest) Harry belatedly realizes that the man also starring at him. More like judging him, it causes him to squirm uncomfortably a few minute later. The man looks back at his mother and nodded approvingly before hold his hand in front and muttered softly. Not a moment after that a portal appears in front of them. Harry look at the portal, he could see the beach and the forest in there. A sound of wing flapping cause his head turn back to his parent and find the said man already gone.

_(He had a feeling; somehow the man wasn't wizard or human to begin with. He was something more powerful than that but he won't dwell into that)_

His parent smiles at him and tell him it's time to go. He apologize to them for not stay with them in afterlife, his father only laugh at him saying that after what happen to him in previous life, he deserve the second chance. Her mother told him to enjoy the second chance to the fullest. After hugging both of them, Harry jump for the second time.

That's how he arrives here. No, he not fall from the sky, he jump from the portal, but like apparition he just appear on the beach before he pass out. After a while, he quickly stands up before end up face plant into the sand. Harry pulls himself from the sand and look at his hand. Confusion turns into horror before he quickly pulls out his wand and conjures the mirror. He had to bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. The person in the mirror looks exactly like him twenty years ago. Harry slowly raise his hand and wave his hand. The person in the mirror also does the same. Harry pokes his cheek before he pinches it. The mirror also does the same (let's not forget the pain). "Okay then… Give me five second," whisper Harry

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"ARGHHH!... Merlin! What… wah.. I'm young! What the hell happen? It's this suppose to happen? Wait… urgh… this must be a dream, Yea a dream… no… no.. I just pinch myself. So it's real? Then… HOW IN THE MERLIN NAME IT'S HAPPEN?" screaming Harry, while doing some weird flapping dance in front of the mirror. Harry gave up about it after fifteen minute of freaking out, thinking it probably come with this new world package. He looks into the mirror again. Immediately he could point out the difference between his de-age body and the older one. He looks healthy. His pale skin looks healthier (not pale gray of sickness). The dark circle under his eyes that he gets on many sleepless nights also gone. His pale blue lips also turn back to normal colour. And lastly all the wrinkles, lines and scars on his body are gone (some of them come from his treatment in muggle medicine).Unfortunately all his scars that he gain from his adventurous years still there (That damn line too).

Harry continues checking his body making sure he not missing any body part. He still wearing his cloth although it shrinking to accommodate his current body (which he silently sulking about his missing height and muscle) before he reach to his waist. There's a leather strap at his waist, Harry pulls up and his eyes widening looking at the end of the leather strap. A mokeskin pouch. His mokeskin pouch. He quickly opens it; pour the content into the sand. There are four magical trunks with shrinking charms in it. After a few minute of prodding and spells casting to make sure nothing could harm him, Harry decide to check each trunk.

It took him few hours to finish the first three trunks. All he could say was his benefactor are very generous about it. The first trunk contains cloths. Lots of cloth. From everyday clothes to winter cloth, each been folded and hanging neatly (yes even underwear). There's also cloak that have been charms with various protections. There's also a few dragonskin cloth set hanging there. There's also had a compartment full with everyday necessity. Soaps, toothbrush and anything relate to hygiene (so… what's UV cream anyway?).

The second trunk contains food. Just like the first one, lots of it. From wet food to canned food all of them line up perfectly on shelves along with preserving charms on them. There also various herb, spice and seasoning. The trunks also have few more compartments then the first one. Inside it held a paradise for a drinker, from a simple beer to sake. Ask it and you shall have it (there's a whole compartment just for rum much to Harry confusion). And tea leaves. Let not forget that. There also a space for potion ingredient only.

The third one was Hermione paradise. A mobile library with a lot of books from Wizarding World and Muggle World. History, Technology, Science, Magical Creature, Potion Making and lots more. There's a shelf that dedicated to fantasy and fiction. The Tales of Beedle the Bard, The Grimm Brothers, Narnia, Lord of the Rings and much to his surprise, J.K Rowling collection (He almost went into catatonic shock when he read the summary one of the book. Seriously a book about him? Who will read it? More importantly, when the hell did he agree?).There have also had books about this world. He decide to stop and rest for a moment and let the fact about his book sinking into his mind and before sweep it into the furthest corner of his mind.

The fourth and the last trunk turn out like he somehow predicts. After the clothes, foods and books, the only thing left were weapons and money. The first one contains weapons. Somehow his benefactor thinks it's funny to give him muggle weapons. There's also high quality sword, rapier and katana. What most interesting was a glass shelf containing rows upon rows of beautiful and glowing marble in it. Harry decides to check it later and goes to the second compartment. It contains gold, which he gave a cursory glance before go to the last compartment. Inside the last compartment that he realize who his generous benefactor is. Hard not to miss a large Deathly Hollow symbol hang on the wall. It's seems Death hasn't give up on him about the whole Master of Death yet. The revelation makes him wary. Somehow Death was trying to sway him away. He could turn down all of this, but he afraid what Death could do next. "I just cross that bridge when it comes" muttered Harry and continues to explore. He ends up in front of the pedestal that causing him to swore up and down. On it were The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. He knows that he give the cloak to his child, the stone still in the forest and the wand in Dumbledore tomb. How in the Merlin name it was here? Harry continue to swore when a note appear in front of him. Quickly he catch it and read..

_Dear Harry, _

_ Don't worry, the wand, stone and cloak still exist in your old world. However it's lost its status as Hollows. It's now nothing but a normal item, well… the cloak still have some of its hollows power, need to maintain its status as everlasting invisible cloak, you know? I believe it's more appropriate to make them stay with their master right? _

_Yours,_

_Death_

"Dammit, I never accept the position, how it becomes mine?" growled Harry. The card glowed for a second before turn back into normal.

_"Of course you aren't. But you the only person who hold all of them together (and the only one still alive after that) so it's yours. Make sure to take care of them properly okay? Their need a constant affection or they're going to throw a tantrum" – Death_

_P/S : Just kidding about the tantrum. However please take care of them properly. We don't want to repeat the Fourth Year accident do we?_

_P/S/S : By the way you're right. If you turn down the entire gift I give it to you, I will *bleep* you and *bleep* than I *bleep*…. _

Harry stares and stares at the note before give up and accepts it. He will regret it later. For now he hungry, tired and there a trunk full of food wait for him. He throws the card on the ground and get out from the trunk. If he just looks beyond the pedestal, he will see a stone with a sword sticking on it that will cause him another fit and cursing. Meanwhile the card glows again and turns normal back in second.

_By the way Harry, I've made a few modifications on your body. Don't worry you won't sprout an extra appendage or anything. Well… I spin roulette and guess what? Congratulation! You win a Brain Enchantment, meaning you will get a Photographic Memory, Deductive Skill and lot of thing that relate to brain. Aren't you happy about that? You should thank me. How about becoming my master huh? What you think? Oh.. also you need to train your body. It won't take long. The muscle memory still intact, so you won't have much trouble in training. Okay?.. Harry? … well okay then…_

* * *

**A/N : **Please review, thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Waning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native

Disclaimer : Now, lets see... nope still not mine

* * *

_Umi wa mite iru sekai no hajimari mo  
Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo._

_Dakara izanau susumubeki michi e to.  
Dakara michibiku tadashii sekai e. _

*twitch* *twitch*

_Itami kurushimi tsutsumikonde kureru  
Ookiku yasashiku tsutsunde kureru. _

_Umi wa mite iru sekai no hajimari mo.  
Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo. _

*twitch* sigh…

_Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo  
Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki _

_Osorete wa ikenai anata ga irukara  
Obiete wa ikenai nakama mo matsukara.  
Susumaneba naranai aoki sonosaki e…_

"That's a nice song, if not a little bit creepy the way you singing," said Harry tiredly, while getting out from his bed. He looks at the entity that sits on the boulder outside his tent.

"_Hello Harry, did I awake you?" _ask the entity. Harry glare intensified before sigh resignedly.

"If I say yes, will you go away?" Harry asks. He still sitting on the bed refuses to go to the said entity. "It's almost three am Death. I need my sleep," Death only chuckle at this.

"_First, no I'm not. Second, you won't need to sleep if you just accept my…" _

"No,"

"_Are you sure? I do have other…" _

"No means no, Death. No what you want?"

"_Ah… straight forward as always. Love it, Darling…" _

"Death… "

"_Fine," _Death said while jumping off from the boulder. Slowly it appearance change, from shadowy image to a sharp dressing young man in black suit. His right hand holding a spoon while licking whatever on it happily.

"What's on the spoon?"

"_Peanut butter. Want?" _

"No thanks… so?"

"_I guess you already know how this reality works? So, what are you going to do now?" _ask Death while looking at Harry.

"Yes… I must say, even with my tendency to attract the trouble, this is really over the top. Pirates, Marines, Devil Fruits… it really…," Harry moving his hand trying to emphasize the situation.

"I know… it's crazy righttt… I'm sure you really, really, reaaaallly gonna enjoy it here," Death said while licking the damn peanut butter.

"Death, I'm looking for Sirius not..."

"Relax... I'm sure you will find him, I know you can," Harry glare at Death, who waving the spoon at him while grinning happily. Of course he will find him, that's why he took a jump into the Veil. The problem right now is how. There are thousands of pirates in the sea and not all of them have wanted poster. That's right, pirate. There's no way for Sirius to join Marine, that man loath anything relate to government. That's what he conclude a week ago and he been prepare to leave immediately when something happen.

Death appears behind him and **"boos"** at him.

Harry would like to state the he did not scream like a girl. In fact his scream is very manly. But let's not focus about that, Death being the bastard she is, (Death appears as a woman this time, with scantily cloth and a headgear that similar to reindeer) only laughing openly for a few minute before waving at him and vanish. Harry manages to curse a few choice of word before looking back in front of him. Because of a sudden scare prank, his magic leash out to protect him. There a huge crater on sand in front of him, he could count at least twelve tree exploded and he firmly ignore couple of red spot on the ground with white feathers on it. Harry could feel his jaw drop at the scenery. Never in his previous life when he lost control of his magic could cause this much damage. Well, Aunt Marge was a different story, at least she still alive, only with a little bit of crazy on the side (no he didn't feel guilty about that).

"Great, now my magic go wonky," grumble Harry for a while before turn and get into the library. Research time. Oh joy. And no he didn't think Death do that just to let him know this magic goes wonky. Death just being the bastard she is. That's all. Nothing more.

Researching had taken twice the time now without Hermione. It took him three day to find what's wrong with his magic. It turn out that, while he is seventeen, he has magic core that belong to his old body. Apparently he had a huge magic core rival to Professor Dumbledore during his prime, but during his previous life, it's never full, so he didn't realize about it. The reason behind it because his magic unconsciously keep healing his body. Now free from the sickness, his core brimming with magic, of course it lashes out. Harry sigh, it seems his plan to set out had to put on hold. With his trouble magnet, it likes a ticking bomb situation. He needs to start training from the beginning. It should take…

"_Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry…,"_ said Death while poking Harry cheek with spoon.

"What?! Get that damn thing away from me!"

"_Hehehe… weeelll Harry, it seem you in trouble. May I suggest something,"_ Harry look at Death suspiciously. _"If you don't like it, you can turn it down,"_ Harry continues to stare before nod slowly. _"Good. One year. I want you to stay here for a year. After that, depend on your luck which I know is excellent, you can join whoever comes to this island; on this side not the other one," _

"Why?"

"_Hmmm?"_

"Why a year? Why you want me to wait. I only need at least two month to re-train my magic only. So why?"

"_Shhhh… spoiler darling," _

"Really? River Song? Wait… wait… you…!"

"_I was bored… the show seem interesting,"_ Death shrug his shoulder.

"You're in MY HOUSE!"

"_Yes and you still don't answer my suggestion,"_ Harry glare at Death. _"Stop imagine my death in glory of gore Harry, I am Death in case you forgot. So?" _

"Fine, I'll do it. One condition,"

"_Okay,"_

"You aren't allowed to bother me in four month,"

"_Bu…But,"_

"Five month,"

"_Harryyyy, what I'm going to do…"_

"Six,"

"_Okay! Six month. I won't bother you in six month. Happy?"_

"Very, now shoo… Me, the human want his beauty sleep," pouting Death vanish leaving Harry alone. He quickly gets into his bed and gets back to sleep.

Missing the laughter of doom belong to Death.

Later, Harry realizes the big loophole of his condition.

* * *

It's early in the morning when suddenly a man appears. He wore a tattered red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. The said man silently walks into the tent and stand at the end of the bed, looking at the sleeping figure.

"_**There's a boy I would like you to meet," **_

"_Hn… what's it in for me?" _

"_**Eternal sleep that you've been dreaming for," **_

"… _Fine," _

He raise his right hand, a triple barrel gun at the sleeping man however the next thing the man knew, he was lying on his back. His right hand feel numb and he could hear the gun slide under the bed. His eyes widen a bit. _"He's fast!"_

"Who the bloody hell are you!" growled the boy. The stick he holds glowed, he could sense the magic in the said stick. Calmly, he pulls the letter out of his cloak and hand over to the boy. The boy only raise his eyebrows before take it. He didn't read it immediately, he still looks at him, judge him before the boy move from him. "Name?"

"Vincent,"

"Humph… Harry," the boy, no Harry points the stick toward a chair, the man nod and walk toward it and sit down. Satisfied, Harry sit on another chair in front of the said man. For Harry, he didn't feel any malice coming from the man. Beside if Vincent really wants to harm him, the ward would finish him already. Harry quickly open the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_ Guess what? It's me Death. Now, now Harry don't get mad. Yes I know our deal. But I'm afraid that you really going to miss me so I send one of my minion/slave to you. Am I good or what… Before you get angry, remember you never said my minion/slave could come over. Right…. _

_With Love, _

_ Death_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"DEATH!"

* * *

A/N : THANK YOU so much to all who review, favourite and follow me. I'm so happy that you like it.

Anyone willing to be my BETA? and how this BETA work anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native

Disclaimer : Do not own...

**Warning Alerts :** Minor curses, Violent Harry, Death had a microphone

* * *

**[Narrator Voice] **

_Sogeum Island, an island located in the East Blue, population 250 people. They're mostly known for their high grade salt. However, because of their location, they are prone for pirate raid, that's it until a year ago… _

_**{Something appears at the back of the narrator, knock him out and pick up the mic. It cackle gleefully before speak}**_

"_Gooodddmoorrning mortals! Now let's see here (flip the written script) Hmm… nope… nope… ahh… this one, (read the script for a few second before throw it away) This island have been attack three time, first by Don Krieg pirate, then a few weeks later by Alvida pirate and following them, a month after that was Buggy the Clown Pirate. Sheessh, what a place to live people… BUT! The village survive thanks to one and only saviour who happen to live on the other side of the island. He heroically stands up and defends the village from those pirate scums, people should worship him but his tendency to talk into thin air prevents that. Such a shame…"_

"And whose fault it's that!?"

"_I can't help it, your reaction always reminds me of that assistant-turn-into-shopkeeper Kimihiro, and it's always amusing. _**(Mutter)**_ Now that I remember, that boy owes me his life. Now… if you see at the sea, you will notice a boat that slowly drifting toward here..."_

"No you're not. There nothing out there Death…"

"_Yes it is. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it wasn't there. Now let's continue… Inside it was two hopeless idiots with a great destiny. Unfortunately because they are hopeless idiot, those two are now suffering from the great hunger and thirst. Really, only the idiot could…hmmm? Something wrong with the boat… _**(Stares at the boat for a while before blinking rapidly)**_ It is me or the boat changes its direction? Ackkk, must be that shitty idiot with shitty sense of direction who change it. Not good, no good… They won't meet if this continues, hmmm… ah-ha! Harry!"_

"What?!"

"_Fetch!,"_ said Death while throwing the microphone to Harry.

"I'm not a dog! Where the hell are you going?" ask Harry while step aside and let the microphone fell beside him. Harry frown when he see a man unconscious on the sand, "Who the hell is that man?"

"_Of course you not. Well… somewhere. Some lame-ass reporter, Tsubaki his name"_ Death waves his hand and the man disappear. He (Death appear as a punk teenager with orange hair and a Japanese traditional black cloth) grinning madly before gone.

Harry just shrugged and lay down on the sandy beach enjoying the weather. Lots of things happen during his one year stay on this island. For the first six months, Death seems to have fun by sending his so called minion to him. Somehow those people either train him or giving him some pointer in training. The next six month was done by continue his training and maiming Death with his new technique that he learn from Death minions. It never hurt Death but it's very therapeutic. Harry chuckle and rolling on the sand happily, his training in magic already done. Now he waiting for the pirate that Death said comes here. Harry stops rolling before get up and dust up his cloth. It's almost noon and his getting hungry, also his gut keep telling him whoever those pirate are, probably hungry too. Harry walks toward his tent, (his magical square tent)and prepare a massive food.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the sea…**

Death appears in front of the boat (invisible of course) and looks at those two hopeless idiots. The young one with straw hat on his face seems to be asleep while the other one, a swordman with green hair try to stay awake. Death smile gently at him, he truly inherit his mother hair gene, while get his father shitty sense of direction. Death tries to reposition the boat when the boy eyes snapped open and look directly at him.

"Who's there," growled the boy softly. Death only chuckle at him. Definitely his mother son with such sharp sixth sense. Gently, Death pushes the boat into the right position. He could feel the boy tense, _"You're going in the wrong direction boy," _the said boy blinking before relax.

"Oh… thank you," said the boy. Death nod even though he knew the boy couldn't see him.

"_Good luck boy,"_ said Death before vanish. The said boy lean back and close his eyes.

"Zoro…"

"What is it Luffy?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one. Go back to sleep, we'll reach the land soon,"

"Shihihihi… really?"

"Ah…"

"Okayyy…"

* * *

It was late evening when Harry sense two people slowly approach the shore. He blinks when he notices that one of them is a Devil Fruit user. Having encounter with Buggy the Clown, he immediately notice that Devil Fruit users giving a different feeling about them. He can't give the exact feeling but if feel like sea? How do you feel the sea anyway? Anyway, Harry get up from his sand sculpt that look like him hitting something with a bat, and walk toward the sea. He patiently wait until the boat close enough before going in and pull the boat closer to the shore. Harry looks inside and saw two unconscious boys, one with green hair and three swords at his hip and a well tone body that enough to make him jealous. Another one is boy with a messy black hair just like him, wearing a red vest and blue short with straw hat covering his face.

"Straw hat…?" an image of laughing Sirius comes into his mind. Something about a promise…Promise? Harry snaps his head toward the boys when a loud growl comes from their stomach. Using a Mobilicorpus spell, he brings them near the fire pit and lay them down. He then starts warming the food that he cooks before. The smells of the food cause the boys to wake up and make a jump on the food. Unfortunately for them, Harry reflex kick in and a stunned spell hit both of them. He can't help but laugh at their shocked face.

"Sorry, you guys startled me," said Harry. "Please wait a few minute, the food almost done now," Harry ignores the glare from the green hair kid and the strange fascination look from the other one. After done with the food, Harry release those two from the spell, just like before they immediately grab the foods. The green hair watches him warily while the other continues to stuff his mouth.

Harry watches them eat with a smile. Their antics remind him greatly of friend. Luffy, the black hair kid tries to introduce himself while food full in his mouth before he accidently choking himself. Zoro, the other boy only roll his eyes and slapped Luffy back before telling to swallow before talk. Luffy only laugh before continue eating. It's just like him and Ron when they were younger.

"What kind of Devil Fruit user are you?" ask Harry after they finish eating. Zoro look at him suspiciously while his hand rest on one of his sword.

"Shihihihi… how do you know that?" ask Luffy.

"You're feeling different. I meet someone like you a few months back. He stood like a sore thumb among his friend,"

"Really? How do you that? Are you Devil Fruit user too?"

"No. But I can use magic," to prove this Harry silently cast Lumos and a small ball of light appear on his hand. Luffy and Zoro eyes widen at that.

"Awesome! Ne… Ne… Hairy, what can more can you do? Show me! Show me!" there's sparkling admirations that almost cause Harry to run away from him but refrain himself.

"It's Harry brat and you still don't answer my question. What kind of Devil Fruit user are you?" said Harry while hitting the Luffy head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Nothing,"

"Fine… I'm Human Rubber because I'm eating Gomu Gomu no Mi. See?" Luffy stretching his cheek to proof it.

"Hoo… interesting ability you have there Luffy. I wonder I if you can stretch THAT one too," Harry pointing at Luffy lower body part, few second later he could feel a very sharp sword poking at his side. "Please stop poking me with sword. Someone might get injured. By someone, I mean me," Harry said at Zoro.

"Then stop asking weird question, you pervert…" growled Zoro.

"I'm not pervert, merely curious. Well Luffy, can you?"

"I don't know. Should I try?"

"NO YOU DON'T LUFFY! STOP PULLS DOWN YOUR PANT! AND YOU STOP!* &# LAUGHING!" scream Zoro while pulls up Luffy pants and proceed to whack Luffy at his head while Harry laughing out loud. It takes him a few minute to calm down.

"What both of you doing at the sea, Luffy?"

"We're pirate,"

"Really?"

"Yup. And I'm going to be the King of Pirate!" Luffy declare proudly. Zoro only smirk at Luffy but Harry doesn't see that. Suddenly his mind recalled something…

"_Harry, when my name been clear, let go…" _

"_I prefer the sky…"_

"_Then let's be both of…"_

"_You need someone as crazy as you…" _

"_Harry, I'm…"_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Hey Harry, promise me…" _

"HARRY!" Zoro voice snaps him out. He look at both of them like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Um… I'm sorry but what?"

"Where are we anyway?"

"Sogeum Island. There a village on the other side of island," Harry watch as Zoro mumble something under his breath. "It's there something wrong?"

"Ah… no,"

"Village? Zoro lets go," Luffy ready to run into random direction if not for Zoro who caught him and try to pull Luffy back down. Keyword tries. Instead Luffy hand getting stretch prompting Harry to laugh again, Zoro throws a dirty glare at him.

"Calm down you idiot. It's too late to go to the village. We go there in the morning," said Zoro while let go Luffy arm which snap back and cause him to roll on the sand, forcing Harry into laughter again.

"He's right Luffy. Beside I think it's a bad idea if you go there ever. The village had been attack by pirate three times in last year. So they quite wary to anyone who arrive at the island," state Harry. He could see Luffy pouting and chuckle. The boy had too much energy and restless, just like Teddy when full moon. He pulls out his wand point at the empty spot beside Luffy. "Watch, Luffy," Harry than conjure various animal surrounding Luffy. Luffy laughing in delight before playing with them. Harry couldn't help but miss his children's and their antics.

"Thank you. That will keep him occupied," said Zoro. Harry only shrugged.

"Drinks?"

"Beer?"

"Sure. I got get it,"

* * *

Both of them keep drinking until past midnight. Luffy who coming back after getting bored was asleep on the floor inside the grinning like a loon when they enter his tent for the first time.

"AWESOME! LOOK ZORO! IT'S BIGGER THAN OUTSIDE!" screamed Luffy, he then proceed to run in and out the tent. Zoro still try to pick his jaw from the floor.

"Well, its magic," said Harry grinning. He and Zoro continue their drinking while Luffy eating the foods he found on the counter.

"You never told us what you are doing here. You aren't local, right?" ask Zoro while taking a swing at the beer.

"Ahh..no, I'm not. I'm looking for my godfather. He's a pirate, I think. But truthfully, I don't know where to start," Harry stare at Luffy when he start making a weird choking sound before swallow the foods.

"Then join my crew Harry. We'll be heading to Grand Line, I'm sure you'll be able to find your godfather there," said Luffy. Somehow Harry feels the way he say it more like a demand. Harry look at Luffy before nod.

"Okay, I join your crew," Zoro only smirk at him while Luffy cheer happily. That's was few hour ago. Now Harry just continue drinking slowly with occasional twitch appear at his face. Zoro had been silent for a while now, looking at him intently.

"Can you see it?" ask Zoro suddenly while pointing something outside the tent. Harry looks at Zoro and nod before sighing warily.

"Yes. Can you?" ask Harry curiously.

"No, but I can sense it and sometime I can hear what it say," said Zoro before continue "It's was there this evening, while we in the middle of the sea," Zoro then tell Harry what happen before. Harry couldn't help but frown. He knows there are people who aware and can see the lingering spirit but there's nobody could sense Death. "And its appear about thirty minute before you ask us to get inside the tent," Harry only nodded. That's when Death appears in the form of Freddie Mercury. That's bastard had been singing since then. Harry had to curb his urge to storm outside and blast that bastard with spells, kido, guns and anything he could get on.

"Hold still and try not to panic. There's something I would to test on you," Zoro look at him warily before nod. Harry quickly releases some his magic before gently wrapped around Zoro. He could feel Zoro tense before he relaxed. Harry closed his eyes concentrate on Zoro life force for a few minute before his snapped open and stare at Zoro. A servant… no, not a servant.A child of a servant of Death. A powerful one by the way he inherit his ability. He pulls back his magic and asks him, "Did either one of your parents had this ability?"

"Don't know. I'm orphan. Why?" Harry ignores him and thinking. During the first six month, most of the minion who visits him is either immortal or already dead. There only one soul, a fish-man name Tom had been given temporary body to help him build his ship. Then there's another two soul, those two had a similar feeling like Zoro, only far more powerful only a few step lower than Death itself. Unohana and Ukitake. One of Zoro parents probably with spiritual ability then, judging by what he found on his brief check-up, Zoro could only sense and if he focuses enough he could hear Death speak, that's all. Well, at least when he end-up speaking or screaming into the thin air, Zoro could vouch for him that's someone was there. "Harry, you space out again,"

"Ah… sorry, about that entity don't worry about it. Its won't harm you or anyone else _(muttered)_ unless it's their time and I think you got that ability from one of your parents,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now it's quite late. We should go to bed now. I already set up a ward around the tent, so you don't need to worry about it. Good night," Harry nodded to Zoro before retreat into his bed. Zoro only stare at him before doing the same.

* * *

**That same night : 3 am**

Harry open his eyes and look at the two sleeping figure on the floor. He silently cast a sleeping charm on Zoro before get out of bed. He didn't bother putting any cloth on him and proceed to get out from the tent. Outside, he could see that Death still in Freddie Mercury form but he no longer singing.

"Death, which one of the boy parents was your servant?" ask Harry straight to the point.

"_The mother," _

"Ahh… I presume she gone then,"

"_Yes and she take all her ability with her," _

"Death…"

"_Hmm?"_

"Did you do something to my memory? Like sealed a certain part or erased it?"

"_No, I didn't do such thing. Why?" _

"I have a flashback. But I'm sure it never happen before,"

"_Human brains are complicated Harry, maybe it was you who decide to forget certain memory," _

"Hmmm… maybe you right. Whatever, I'm going back to sleep now. Try not to make too much noise," Harry then get into the tent once again misses the devil grin on Death face.

A few minute later, Harry can't help but groan at himself. He just jinxes himself, Death start singing his self-made rendition of We're the Champion along with the sound effect, the screaming of the fans. Harry groans again before pull his wand and cast Muffliato and gets back to sleep.

* * *

**Two days later**

Harry twitch badly before cursing in various language that question everything that is Luffy. He just turns his back toward him, two minute, two minute! And the boy end up been snatch by the big bloody bird. He quickly go to the helms of _Silver Lion_, his cruise-racer dinghies (he just want to piss of Death, who keep giving him a name like _Hel, Valhala, Nirvana, Tartarus_ and anything related to him) and bark order to Zoro to take care the sails. He used his wand with Point Me spell to check Luffy location, they were lucky it's quite windy today. The Silver Lion sailing smoothly toward the direction before they been hail by three suspicious people.

"Leave them be, Zoro. If the manage to get in here, we deal with them later," he should watch his mouth when those three did manage to get into his ship and tries to take over it. Of course then Zoro beat the shit out of them. And just like any loser, they start to praise Zoro and singing like a bird about what happen to them and how terrifying their boss is."You said Buggy? The ugly one with big red nose?" by their pale face, Harry hit spot.

"You know him, Harry?"

"Ah… remember I told you about the person with Devil Fruit? It him, he eat Bara Bara no Mi. His body could separate, ah… I almost forgot to ask if he could separate…"

"Harry, focus,"

"Well, the idiot tries to attack the village, I happen to be there…" Harry said while shrugging his shoulder. "You guys must be new if do didn't remember me, right?" those three nodded their head like a broken puppet. "Wanna bet if Luffy end up with their boss or not?" Harry turn to Zoro with mischievous smile.

"No bet. Knowing Luffy, he probably manage it the second he land," said Zoro deadpanned.

"True… True… Well then let's off to see the clown,"

* * *

A/N : Hahahha... somehow Harry become pervert. Don't worry he only curious nothing more. There's will be a serious scene between Death and Harry. I can't help but keep imagine Death as Morgan Freeman when that time come. Anyone who had suggestion can put in reviews. Thank you so much to those who favourite, follows and reviews. I'm so happy!

* * *

Question : I've got a couples of plot bunnies which I know I unable to do it. But I'm very curious to see it happen. Should I post it here at the end of the stories? Or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English is's not my native

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

_/talk/_ : Harry talking with Death in his mind

**/talk/**_ : _Death talking

* * *

Harry stares down at the ground from the rooftop of one of the building confused. They arrive at a village harbour about fifteen minute ago. With Point Me spell, they heading toward where Luffy is with Zoro leading them, but…

"You!" snap Harry at Idiot No.1. "Where are we now?"

"Err… at a… village?" stammer Idiot No.1. Harry rolled his eyes and looks at the idiot next him. He raises his eyebrows demanding the answer.

"At the rooftop?" Harry nod and look at the last one, Idiot No.3.

"Well?"

"Rooftop…er.. sir," Harry only sigh and turn his back toward them. From his position, he hears the sound of pirate having the party. Harry sighs again before look down at ground again. Zoro, who happen stand by his side, who been silent until now growl at him.

"Would you quit doing that!?"

"No, I'm not and it's your entire fault,"

"It's not my fault if the road changes!"

"It's a bloody straight road! And how in the Merlin name that we end up in the rooftop anyway!?" snap Harry at Zoro. Really one moment they headed to the right direction and the next thing he knew, they were on rooftop. Harry then turn around and kick the Idiot No 2 hard enough that he flew over the edge. The man screams his heart out while his other two companions quickly huddle behind Zoro. "Who ask you to laugh and stop being over dramatic, it's not that high," a muffled yell could be heard replied to Harry, who only rolled his eyes.

"You really piss off aren't you?" said Zoro before glare at the men behind him, that slowly scoot away from both of them while yammering not to be throw over.

"You'll be to, that bastard have been laughing at us for a while now," Harry point at his right. To normal people there's was nothing but Zoro only nodded his head, understanding. With a deep breath, Harry continues "So what we're going to do now?" But before Zoro could answer, both of them tense and suddenly Harry ran forward and grab Zoro hand and blast both of the pirates off the roof with his magic and apparate. They appear at the same rooftop where Buggy and his pirate are. Harry look at the row of the building (including the one they were standing a few second ago) with shock. Those building have been destroying by the cannon. Harry curses to himself, regret for not causing more harm at Buggy. "You okay?" Harry turn and look at Zoro who on his knees and dry heaving. Lucky for them the sound of apparition and Zoro had been drowning by the cheer from the pirate.

"What the hell was that?" ask Zoro, slowly stand up.

"Apparation, it's one of magic way for instant travel,"

"Next time, a little warning,"

"Don't worry, the after effect it's for the first time only," Zoro only nodded and move forward. Harry also move forward but stop after a few steps. He turn toward the destroy building and look beyond it. "It's not an abandon town after all," mused Harry after his sense a group of people, judging by distance it's quit far away. Far enough that cannon and the pirate won't reach them. He turns back at the pirate when he hears Luffy and a girl scream. What he saw causing his blood boil, Zoro was falling on his knees again but this time there a knife at his gut. He quickly apparate and appear in time to catch Zoro and slams his feet on the hand that making its way toward its owner. He viciously grinds his feet on the hand ignoring the scream of its owner.

"HARRY STOP!" yell Luffy. Harry looks at Luffy with a snarky replies, but Luffy only look back with a stern look. Harry shook his head and slowly takes a deep breath and let the hand go.

"Sorry Luffy…" murmur Harry enough for Luffy to hear. Luffy grinned and nod his head at him while laughing. Harry only shakes his head. "Are you okay Zoro?" Zoro only grunt before push himself from Harry. "I think, I just tell you that Buggy was a Devil Fruit user isn't?"

"I was careless…"

"You were lucky the knife isn't hit your vital organ,"

"Save the lecture for later Harry,"

"Fine… Now let's see… Well, well, well…. Hellooo Buggy, been a while isn't?" said Harry toward Buggy and his pirate who some of them became paler than usual.

"Wha…wh YOU! YOU BASTARD! I STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" screamed Buggy.

"Oh cheer up… It's not that bad," said Harry while giving a signal to Zoro to stay close to the girl.

"NOT BAD!? NOT BAD!? MY SCAR HAD A SCAR IN IT!," slowly Harry get closer to the cannon. He can't help but laughing at what happen months ago.

"Be glad that it wasn't your ass or you need a pillow to sit," snicker Harry. Luffy, Zoro and the girl look confuse, Harry only waves his hand at them and saying later.

"YOUUU…." Harry silently put a lightening charm on the cannon and look at the pirates behind Buggy, most of them stay on the spot knowing what happen if the attack him while some hold back the new crew from attack. Harry only smirk at them.

"QUESTION!"

"Huh? Wha..?"

"Your Devil Fruit ability can detach any part of your body right? Can you detach THAT separately?" Harry seriously asks Buggy. He could hear Zoro face palm and curses at him, Luffy only laugh while the girl was screaming about modesty, pervert and girl something like that. Harry only snort, being in close quarter for a long time, any modesty these guy had been thrown out the window.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know about THAT?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW!"

"Well?"

"Why the hell should I told you?!"

"Because I ask and I'm quite curious about that," Buggy stumble for a replied, Harry take that as clue and flip the cannon toward them.

"Wait… wait… what are you going to do?" Harry only grinned evilly. "There's a bomb inside THERE!" Harry nodded and lights the fuse.

"Adieu my friend…" said Harry while the rest of the pirates scream and running away before the cannon explode. Zoro quickly grab the girl and turn toward Harry, while he grabs Luffy who still in the cage with lightening charm and grab Zoro hand and apparate away.

* * *

They appear in front of the destroyed building which he and Zoro stand before, then both of them continue running to keep the distance from Buggy and his crew. He could hear the girl whimpers over Zoro shoulder like a potato sack. He take a look at Luffy who holding his stomach.

"Okay there Luffy?"

"Urghh.. my stomach,"

"Just hold on a few minute okay, until we find the place to hide,"

They stopped running when it was far enough from Buggy. Harry gently put the cage down and look inside at Luffy. He could hear Zoro grunt before put the girl down and lay down tiredly.

"How in the Merlin name you end up in there Luffy?" ask Harry. Luffy only laugh and then he stared fire a hundred question about Harry ability and how cool it is. Harry only shook his head and using Alohamora spell, he unlock the door. Luffy quickly jump out from the cage and stretching his body.

"AHH! IT"S GOOD TO BE FREE!" Harry only chuckle before walk toward Zoro who snort at them and the girl look dumbfounded at them.

"Luffy, who the girl?" ask Zoro looking at the girl.

"Shihihihih, that Nami, she our navigator," Harry completely ignore the girl, Nami who yelling at Luffy and Zoro approval at the new crew. He more worried about Zoro injury.

"Stay still Zoro, I going to check your injury,"

"It is bad?" ask Nami a few minute later.

"No, he lucky enough the knife doesn't hit anything major," said Harry. He put both his hand on Zoro injury and summon his magic to his hand. Slowly and gently, like Unohana teach him, he eases the magic inside the wound and starts to heal it. He could hear the three of them surprise and shock. But he ignores them and concentrates on healing. It took him fifteen minute to close the wound completely. He startled when someone wipe his brows.

"Thanks," Harry said while looking at Nami. "Well, it's done now. But it still tender, so try not to strain your wound Zoro,"

"Yeah okay, can I sleep now?"

"Wait here, say ahhh," Harry grab his face and pour the potion into his mouth.

"Wha.. what… what the hell it's that. It's fucking terrible," ask Zoro between cough.

"Blood replenish potion. Now you can sleep," Harry snort when Zoro immediately fall asleep. He then turn at Nami who been looking at them curiously.

"Where Luffy?"

"He was over there, exploring," at the same time, a sound of barking and a yelp could be heard, Harry turn toward where Nami point at and saw Luffy fighting with the dog and lost. He only shook his head at Luffy antics.

"I never introduce myself. I'm Harry, nice to meet you,"

"Nami, likewise."

"Hmm… Let me see your hand,"

"Err… it's fine. My hands fine, I had worst,"

"(snort) Child, fine or not it's up to me to decide," Harry blinks before look at Nami, who decide whether to slap him or not. Sighing tiredly at his slip he continues "Just give me your hand," he gently grabs both of her hand ignoring her yelp and turn over. "Hmm… not that bad, I just put the ointment on your hand," rummaging through his pouch bag, Harry pull outs the ointment and apply on Nami hands before wrapping with a clean gauze "Just let it for two hour before take it off. Okay?" Nami look at Harry curiously before nod.

"Thanks Harry. Emm… why did you call me child before? How old are you anyway?"

"Ehh… Eighteen,"

"Eighteen huh?"

"It's complicated. Just leave it Nami,"

"Fine then, just don't call me child again,"

"Sorry, can't promise that,"

"Why?" Harry simply dusts his pants and walk toward Luffy refuse to answer the question. Nami look at Harry before making some angry noise and follow him.

"Luffy, someone coming," said Harry while looking at the dog that look smug, while Luffy lying on the dirt road.

"Where?" Harry merely pointing at the figure that slowly coming closer toward them.

"Heyy! Ossan!" yell Luffy while waving his both his hands excitedly. Harry only laugh and shake his head while Nami just look at both of them like something wrong with them. The old man looks at them confused, Harry deadpanned look at Luffy when his hand accidently hit the dog and the fight resume. Harry spares a glance at Nami who seems to regret her choice by now.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING WITH SHUSHU!" yells the old man before running and hit Luffy at head with his hand. Harry could stop him but he knows the man only worried about the dog. Somehow Luffy manages to headlock the dog, Harry shook his head, the way he fighting with the dog strongly remind him of Hagrid. Harry walk toward the building at his left and sit down on it stairs.

"Are you live in this town sir?" ask Harry politely after the man stop hit Luffy and feeding the dog.

"Yes, I'm the Mayor of this town. My name Boodle, who are you kids?" quickly introduction been made. Boodle then launches the story about Shushu which Harry had to admit that he didn't listen. His mind was somewhere else, more specifically a few hour ago. He still can believe that the thought of killing Buggy enter his mind. Even in his past life, the thought of killing someone never enter his mind, even Voldemort. But at that time, the moment he slam his feet on Buggy hand, his desire to kill the man in cold blood enter his mind. He had a feeling that he will enjoy it if not Luffy voice snap him back. Harry raked his hair with his hand before sighing softly. He know why he snap so sudden, it's Zoro. Seeing him with a knife at his gut, at that moment it wasn't Zoro he see, it was…

Loud roars snap him from his thinking. But before he could understand what happens, someone grabs his arm and pulls him toward them. Unfortunately, Harry still a little bit confuse so he didn't see the pillar in front of him. The last thing he thought was,

"I should pay more attention," oh… and that annoying laugh coming back in full force.

* * *

The first thing Harry realise, is that he laying on the middle of the road, second a non-stop barking that somewhat sound full of sorrow, third his head is pounding like crazy and fourth the way Nami look at him. Full of hatred, pain and loathing. He slowly sits up and looks around, he stop at the charred building and saw Shushu, who's bleeding and silently look at the shop remains.

"What happen?" ask Harry. Boodle looks at him surprise.

"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Headache, like something hit my head,"

"Well, that because you're,"

"Huh?"

"You hit one of the pillars when we run away from Mohji,"

"Mohji? Oh you mean that weird looking man with green fur lion?" before Boodle could answer, Nami suddenly grabs his front shirt and hiss at him with venom.

"I hate you guys. Pirates are nothing but scum. All of you should die in the most painful way!" Harry look at Nami before turn his body back at Nami to look at his captain who silently approaching them.

"Yo Captain!"

"Ahh… Harry where did you go?"

"Ahh… Mr Boodle kidnapped me and accidently knocks me out," both of them completely ignore the man who trying to hold Nami back and laugh.

"Let go of me! I want to hit both of them"

"Calm down child!,"

"Eh… it's not like you can hit me," Harry only snort agree with Luffy.

"Why you..!" Luffy walks toward Shushu before sit down beside her. Harry watches the interaction with a smile. Luffy really is a good kid, albeit a little bit slows. Judging by the pet food box that Luffy hold, it seems he was after Mohji for a payback. Luffy praise the dog for defending the shop even though it injured. Shushu then grab the bag and walk away from them but not before barking for the last time. Luffy replied back with the same enthusiastic manner. Harry look at Nami and relief that she calm down already.

**"You know Harry dear, it's quite funny that even after twenty years, you still have trouble to talk to girl,"** Harry glare at the Death beside him. Death appears in a black suit with cape and top hat along with half white mask on his face.

_"It's hard to talk to her when there a shadow behind her. I got a vibe somehow the shadow think I'm a pedophile,"_ that cause Death to burst into laughter. _"It's not that funny Death! Every time I open my mouth, I swear I hear the sound of rifle ready to fire,"_

**"Sorry Harry, but it's like pot calling the kettle black. Don't tell me you already forgot what you did to your daughter playmate?"** ask Death smugly.

_"That's different. Those boys clearly had hidden agenda befriend my daughter!"_ Death couldn't help but laugh again. "_And would you shut up! You been laughing since we step into this town!"_ hissed Harry. He really, really wants to smack Death right now if not his instinct scream at him.

* * *

**_Fire the Special Buggy Cannon!_**

* * *

"Protego Maxima!" yell Harry. A translucent white dome appear above him and the rest, few second later the row of building on his left been destroy by the Buggy cannon. Mr Boodle and Nami looks shock and horrified at the destruction.

"Ah! Zoro still asleep in the building!" yell Luffy.

"Bloody hell Zoro!" yell Harry. He quickly cancels the spell and run forward where Zoro are. "Damn… Zoro you still alive in there? Say something Zoro!"

"Who the assholes wake me up this way?" growled Zoro. Harry sighs out relief.

"Luffy! Zoro fine," Harry turn toward Nami to ask her when the shadow stands in front of her. Harry could feel his headache coming back. _"Damn it, let me talk to her properly you over protective shadow!"_ the shadow only huffed and cross it arm on the chest. _"I have no bloody interest at her. I'm MARRIED for Merlin sake,"_

**"Actually, you kind of divorce you know, since you already dead,"** said Death happily. The shadow nodded agrees with Death.

_"Not helping Death,"_

"Harry! You coming with us?" ask Luffy. Harry blinks and looks at Luffy. He look ready to punch someone and Zoro look more menacing with bandanna over his eyes.

"Sure, but I'm watching from the side lines, so try not to lose okay?"

"Yosh! Let's go every one!"

"Err… where we going again?" ask Harry.

"Idiot, we're going to Buggy base,"

"Oh… Let's go,"

"Boys…"

"I resent that…"

* * *

Harry watches from the back how the kids handle the battle. He gape when Luffy suddenly punch Mr. Boodle out cool. He needs to teach Luffy be more subtle when handle some one as old as Mr Boodle. His guts tell him it only waste of time. Of course then Luffy proceed to insult Buggy nose which result all his minion wipe out when he fire his cannon. Well, they are pirate not a saint.

"Incominggg…." Harry sings when he sees Mohji flying toward them, Luffy simply kick him out of the way. He misses the second person that runs…no, cycling toward Luffy with sword but Zoro quickly block with his sword.

"I'm Cabaji, you kill my friend! Prepare to die Roronoa Zoro!" yell Cabaji. Harry only raises his eyebrows at Cabaji.

"Oi Harry…"

"Emm..? What it is Luffy?"

"Zoro wound, it is healing yet?"

"Not quite, it need at least few more hours. The bleeding already stop but the muscle and the skin still tender, if Cabaji focused on that spot, it might start bleed again," Luffy nodded understand. Not too soon, Cabaji suddenly kick Zoro wound, it seems he also realise about Zoro injured. Zoro only hissed at Cabaji. For the next few minute, Cabaji keep attacking Zoro injuries, Harry could see the injuries slowly started bleeding again.

"Zoro! Finish him quickly you idiot! I thought you're the greatest swordman here! I'm going to shave you're head if you passed out because of that damn injury!" snapped Harry. Luffy only snicker at Harry.

Ahh… I can't stand it anymore. Listen Luffy, I'm going after treasure behind the pub. If you manage get the map, I will consider about our alliance," said Nami at Luffy.

"Ohh.. Really?" Nami nodded and start running away.

"Good luck!"

"Ok!" said Luffy. Both Harry and Luffy then look back at the fight. Harry snicker at Cabaji acrobatic act, really that man should consider retire and join the circus, the real circus not this one. Tired with the act, Zoro quickly dispatch him.

"There I'm done now. Satisfied?"

"Very… now get your ass here, so I can heal your wound. Again…" Zoro only rolled his eyes but still walk toward Harry.

"Luffy… I'm going to sleep for a while," said Zoro while lying on the road. Harry only snort at Zoro, but he put his both his hands on Zoro injured.

"Sure Zoro, I take care of everything. Harry,"

"Yeah, no worry here,"

"Shihihi… Here I came you Red Nose,"

Zoro injuries weren't that bad, it only need take a few minute to heal it. After that, Harry sits beside Zoro and watches the fight. He had to fight off his anger toward Buggy. In his mind, Buggy was nothing than a bully. The urges to do something harm toward Buggy getting strong, that is until Zoro smack his knee. Harry looks at Zoro with a question eyes.

"Calm down you idiot, he is not that weak or I won't follow him," Harry only huff agree with him. Harry then look back at Luffy and continue to watch.

* * *

Harry lean on the rail of _Silver Lion_, enjoying the scenery. The moon shine brightly and the sound of wave calm him down. The kids, Luffy, Zoro and Nami peacefully sleeping in the cabin. Harry thinking backs the event that happens at the Orange Town. Like Zoro said, Luffy manage to defeat Buggy and get the map, Harry only chuckle at that. Of course Nami end up steal all the treasure that belongs to Buggy. Everything was fine until the villager arrival. The moment they saw Mr Boodle on the road unconscious, let just say thing getting out of control after that. Next thing all of them running away from them while Luffy laughing like an idiot. They quickly set sails but not before Luffy give half of the treasure to the village. Of course then Nami tried to kill Luffy by drowning him in the sea. He and Zoro only laugh at both of them. Harry then expands the cabin, when Nami complained that it too small and uncomfortable. They then start the welcoming party for Nami, and that's hours ago. Harry sigh softly when here a soft footstep at his right.

**"There something troubling you my friend,"** Harry look up and snort at Death appearance, he remember this character. He had to endure a few hours of Lily crying about the "Beach Divorce Scene" and force him to watch the said scene.

"Nothing Death,"

**"Of course you said that, but we know better,"**

*sigh* "Did you know it will happen?"

**"Yes, I watch you for a long time Harry; I know it going to happen,"**

" That time, when Zoro been stab, I didn't see him but… Teddy,"

**"I know,"**

"I'm never knew the urge to kill so strong until now. I…" *shudder* "Had a feeling, if I continue with the urge, I will enjoy it thoroughly, thanks to Luffy…"

**"He just like you when you were young,"**

"I'm not that crazy…"

**"Not you're not, but you manage to talk down Sirius from killing Peter,"** Harry frown. Even now, that memory still taboo for him to talk. **"Don't worry, you will manage the urge slowly, go to sleep Harry, it's getting late,"**

"Yeah… by the way, thanks a lot Death,"

**"Well… you can thank me by becoming my Master,"** Death said lecherously.

"Hell no!"

* * *

A/N : Yes I skip the fight. It still the same like manga / anime. Harry won't have many fight in the whole East Blue arc.

Thank you soo much to all that review, favorite and follow. I really happy.

I blame Inigo Montoya on this...

So anyone can guess who the shadow is?


	5. The Old Soldier and The Boy Who Lived

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English not my native

Disclaimer : Not Mine

* * *

Interlude : The Old Soldier and the Boy Who Lived

* * *

The first time they meet was in the playground. The Old Soldier saw the Boy and couldn't help but curious about the boy. He had the same haunted eyes like him when he came back from the war. His shoulder slump, like carrying the weight of the world. He sits on the bench beside the Boy and look at the children playing on the playground. He could feel the Boy steal a glance at him, assessing him. The Old Soldier couldn't help but feel sadden by that. He gave him the warm grandfatherly smile toward the Boy and he hesitantly smile back. They stay silent for a few minute before the Old Soldier start to talk. He talks various topics, sometime he asks the Boy and the boy tentatively answers back. It take time, but the Old Soldier can see the Boy slowly relax and enjoying their little talk. They talk until the Boy politely excuses himself. The Old Soldier nodded but not before he extracts the promise from the boy to come back. As he watches the Boy walk away, he saw something at the Boy back pocket. Something he sees from a long time ago, his eyes widened when he realise where that Boy belong to.

A wizard.

* * *

Their second meeting still in the playground, but this time the Old Soldier came prepare. His daughter without much question had prepared him some food. When the Boy arrives, he could see the hesitation, wary and curious behind those haunted eyes. The Old Soldier merely patted the bench asking the Boy to join him. The Boy nodded and sits beside him. He then offer the foods which the Boy accept it politely (he can see how hungry the boy is and curses the boy good for nothing guardians) they make the small talk before the Old Soldier start to talk about himself. He start by tell him where his grow up slowly ease into the beginning of the war. The Old Soldier could see the Boy look at him, paying more attention as the story getting more and more darker. He told the Boy how he joins the Army, meeting his brother in arms, the one who he left in the field, the one who come back but never whole, the one who fallen because of him. Everything, he told the boy everything. He then looks at the haunted eyes, smile before lean forward and hug the Boy. He could feel the Boy tense and tried to pull him apart, but he keeps hugging him.

The Old Soldier can hear the wall around the Boy slowly breaking as he keeps talking. He talk about the pain, guilt and uselessness he feel when he back when his friend aren't. The Boy shoulder started shaking and not before, the tears came but the Old Soldier keep holding the Boy. Let him cries as long as he need, the Old Soldier feel it overdue anyway.

That's how his daughter found him. Holding the Boy while the Boy ends up sleeping after crying his heart out.

* * *

After that, they always meet at the playground, the Boy feel a little be embarrassed by his meltdown, the Old Soldier only snort at him and demand the Boy to come to meet him at the same time, same place every day. The Boy only nodded his head.

They didn't only chat, the Old Soldier know, there's a war brewing in the Boy world. Being in the front line of the wars, you see everything including the wand waving people. He even manage make friend with few of their kind. He also know while they (muggle) fighting Hitler, the wizard are fighting Grindelwald. While they are powerful, those wizards are very bad at hand to hand combat. So he teaching the Boy how to fight, the Old Soldier will train the Boy until the Boy beyond exhausted. At least the Boy will sleep peacefully at night too tired to dream.

The Old Soldier told the Boy a week later about his secret. He laughs so hard at the boy expression.

* * *

After the secret was out, the Boy tells him about his world. The death of his friend, how there's no respond from the Ministry, how none of his friend even replied or tells him anything. The Old Soldier could hear the bitterness in the Boy voice. Slowly he replied each of the Boy questions logically. He can only shake his head, when the Boy remembers that one of his friends is Muggleborn. He gently told the Boy just because he had magic that doesn't mean he should forget the Muggle world. The Old Soldier smugly remind the Boy to call his friend before he go back home. The Boy sheepishly nodded and thanks him.

The next time they meet, the Boy had bruise at his cheek but a little bit happier. He manages to make a call to his Muggleborn friend and chat. The Old Soldier congrats him and then ask him to continue his work out. While the Boy concentrate in the work out, the Old Soldier take out his phone and ask his son ( a DI at the Yard) to have a small nice talk with the Boy guardians. It's pity that he couldn't see their face.

Sometimes, the Boy will bring the newspaper from his world for him to read. He could only shake his head at the length the so called Ministry could go to deny their enemy existence. He then explains to the Boy why the Ministry do that and teach him a little bit about the politic and how to gather the information technique. Somehow, the lesson then continue with how to make a coded massage and how the break it. The Old Soldier can't help but feel proud at the Boy, when he soak up his entire lesson like a sponge.

He celebrates it with a chocolate cake and the way the Boy face shone with happiness, he knew he make a right choice.

* * *

The Old Soldier knows something bad happens when instead the Boy, someone else appear. A tall, dark skin imposing man, he introduces himself as Kingsley. He only nodded and the man continue and trying to feed him some fake story about the Boy. The Old Soldier only snorts and told the man a few colourful choice of word and demands him to tell truth. The man seems hesitates at first before the Old Soldier told him that he know who he is, who the boy is and he know the boy grandfather on both sides. It takes him a few days, but those eyes are achingly same as his old Captain Evan. That boy surname and that messy hairdo, just as same as Charlus the man who save him from Death doorstep. The man agrees and tells him truth. The Old Soldier listens and at the end nod and say thank you at the man before he get up from the bench and walk away.

But not before the Old Soldier tell the man that if something happen to the Boy, there will be a consequence.

* * *

They still communicate with each other even after the Boy went back to his boarding school. The Old Soldier couldn't help but awe the first time he saw a beautiful white snow owl that perch on his balcony. Once or twice a week they will exchange the letters. In coded word of course. The Old Soldier feels proud when the Boy utilizes all his teaching against the Ministry.

He isn't idiot, he knows the boy didn't tell him half the story but that's okay. The Old Soldier understood.

* * *

Unfortunately, while the future had been different the moment the Old Soldier and the Boy meet, Death remains the fixed point. What happens will be happen no matter how the future changes.

"SIRIUS NO!"

The Battle…

The Veils…

The Loss…

The Truth…

And once again the Old Soldier holding the Boy gently, but this time only the silent tear trails down the Boy face.

10 second whispers the Old Soldier, and then you have to stand up. Be strong Soldier order the Old Soldier stern but gentle.

I will, whisper the Boy… no, the soon to be Soldier said.

* * *

A/N : A little peeking into the past... Yes, there's is a plot. Soon...


End file.
